Roger Huerta vs. Melvin Guillard
The fight was in the finals of the Freestyle Fighting Championships lightweight tournament. Melvin Guillard had defeated Darrell Smith and Peter Kaljevic earlier that night both by TKO, and Roger Huerta had defeated Steve Kinnison by rear-naked choke and Kenny Jerrell by TKO. Guillard's win over Huerta and the tournament victory itself was later overturned to a no-contest due to greasing allegations. The Fight The first round began. They stared each other down, circling. Guillard landed an inside leg kick, stuffed a takedown, blocked a body kick, landed a right hand and pulled guard missing a guillotine. Huerta was looking to pass, he landed a body shot, Guillard locked up the guard. Huerta landed some more body shots, just whaling away. Some more. Huerta postured up. Guillard gave up the back near the ropes. Huerta got a hook in and another. He lost the hooks, got them back in. He landed some shots in under as well. Guillard just riding the back. Guillard blocking shots in under, a few connected with Guillard's ears. Some more. Huerta lost a hook. Guillard stood and rolled and stood to the clinch. Huerta landed a right hand on the break and missed a flying knee and nearly went through the ropes. Huerta had a cut over his left eye from something. Huerta slipped a jab. Huerta landed a leg kick and ate a right hand. The pace had slowed a tiny bit. Huerta landed a leg kick. Guillard landed a left hand and dodged a body kick. Huerta wasn't having much head movement. Huerta missed a telegraphed body kick. One minute left. Huerta landed a counter right, he nearly slipped. Huerta missed a one-two. Guillard landed a jab. Guillard blocked a body kick, Huerta nearly slipped. Guillard blocked a high kick and another and Huerta shot in. Guillard sprawled. Someone lost their mouthpiece. Guillard stood and broke. Guillard missed a hgih kick. Guillard blocked a high kick. The first round ended. Click Click Boom played between rounds. Huerta's eye was a bit closed up in the corner. Dave Menne was actually in Huerta's corner. The second round began and they touched gloves. Click Click Boom was still playing. Huerta shot in, Guillard stuffed it and landed a knee. Huerta missed a spinning back kick and a pair of side kicks. Huerta shot in, Guillard stuffed it and broke with a knee to the body, dodged a high kick and grazed with a high kick, stuffed another takedown to the clinch. Huerta landed a knee. He sucked Guillard away from the ropes and got a double-leg to guard. Huerta landed some body shots. Not much was going on. Huerta landed a right and then a left. Huerta landed a pair of elbows. Guillard shoved Huerta off, Huerta came back to guard with a right hand. Guillard shoved him off and stood. Guillard landed an uppercut and a right hand and a left. An uppercut. Huerta was rocked. Guillard landed a big right hand, tried a front kick and shot, Guillard sprawled, he stood and Huerta crouched and stood after a moment or two. Huerta shot telegraping it, Guillard stuffed it and took the back. Huerta turned and they stood to the clinch and broke. Huerta shot, Guillard stuffed it. Guillard turned and had the back. Huerta seemed done. He was tired. Huerta rolled for a kneebar or an ankle lock. Huerta turned basically on top. Guillard went for a leglock of his own and turned and had the back. Huerta landed an elbow backwards and Guillard rolled him over to side control. Guillard was on one knee, he ate five or six big upkicks, Guillard was complaining as he was being kicked, he came down to guard. The referee shrugged. A woman yelled "He was on his fucking knees. Fuck that." The ref stood them up and continued it standing. They touched gloves. Thirty remained. Huerta missed a high kick. Huerta shot, Guillard sprawled. Guillard turned and had the back as the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Huerta faked the shot. Huerta shot and missed and nearly laid down but stood. Guillard landed a big leg kick. Huerta missed a body kick and another and ate a hard counter right. Huerta missed a body kick. Huerta shot, Guillard was defending. Huerta got a trip to mount. Guillard was under the ropes. They stood them back up apparently. No wait, they moved them to the center in the same position. Huerta landed three good elbows to the ear. Guillard gave up the back and turned to guard and stood and stomped the knee and let Huerta up. Huerta missed an inside leg kick and stumbled and stood. Huerta was slow. Guillard landed a body kick and a nice left uppercut. Huerta missed a high kick, shot in, Guillard stuffed it and broke. Huerta missed a high kick and missed a turning side kick and shot, Guillard sprawled and stood and broke. They circled. They both nearly slipped and grinned at each other and touched gloves. Huerta missed a spinning back kick and turned it into a missed spinning high kick. Huerta nearly slipped again. Huerta had his hands low briefly. He missed an inside leg kick. Huerta shot in, Guillard sprawled stuffed it and landed a right hand, dodged a side kick and a sloppy spinning side kick and they broke. Huerta missed a body kick again. Boos came as they circled. Huerta missed a high kick. The third round ended. Guillard had the unanimous decision, but it was overturned to a no-contest.